Shadows of The Damned
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Jim and John's story continues, along with the rest of the crew. The third story in The Damned series. Read the original story (The Damned) and the 2nd story (The Souls of The Damned) before reading this. Featuring many Disney characters. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"When my daughter died, she left behind no husband or child to take the throne. You are next in line." The king coughed, a little bit of blood trickled over his lip. Instantly one of the servants hurried over and wiped it away.

It disheartened North to see his older brother like this. It seemed like only yesterday the two of them were boys running through the halls of this very castle; terrorizing the servants and stealing teacakes from the cook.

"I have to decline, brother," North told him. "I'm too old to start running a kingdom."

King Kashekim's eyed drifted closed as he thought about this. "I suppose you're right," he finally said. "That would mean the next in line is your oldest."

Now North's heart filled with dread. "You know Elsa can't be queen… It's dangerous."

Kashekim held up his hand. "Nicholas, I am dying. Someone has to take the throne."

North nodded. "I'll inform Elsa."

X X X

The following week a ball was held for King Kashekim to formally announce Elsa St. North as the next Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa stood in front of her window and looked out at the people crowding the streets, making their way to the castle. Despite being of royal blood, North wanted him and his daughters to live normal lives among the people of the kingdom. He took a job as a carpenter and they lived in a modest house on the main street that ran through the kingdom. Elsa's younger sister, Anna, hated this. She longed to live the life of a princess. Though, despite that, she had accepted the marriage proposal of a young man who sells ice, named Kristoff.

Elsa preferred the private life. Well, more accurately, is was necessary. Elsa was born with winter powers, but she cannot control them. At any given time she could accidentally freeze someone or cause winter in the middle of summer. So, she stays hidden in her room and stays away from other people. It is for this reason that she is terrified of becoming queen. The only people who know about her powers are her family. And the only person outside of her family that she ever has contact with is her best friend, Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Isles. She doesn't seem him very often, though; only at major events held for her uncle, the king.

"Elsa?" North knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elsa said, not looking away from the window.

The wooden door creaked open and she heard her father's heavy footsteps as he walked in. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You have to relax, Elsa."

It was only then that Elsa realized she had created frost on her window. She sighed and removed her hand from the frame. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can." North picked her gloves up off the bed and handed them to his oldest daughter. "You have to."

X X X

The ball went on longer and later than Elsa was comfortable with. Her gloves were able to conceal her powers, but she couldn't help feeling on edge as friends of her uncle greeted her with a kiss on the hand. She forced a polite smile to each one of them, but she was quick to pull her hand back. No matter what, she couldn't relax.

Until, finally, Hans arrived.

When Hans took her hand, she gave him her first real smile of the night. "I'm so glad you're here. I need a friendly face."

"What about Anna?" Hans asked.

"She's distracted." Elsa pointed behind him where Anna was dancing awkwardly with Kristoff.

Hans chuckled. "I see."

"But now you're here." With her hand still in his, she pulled him away from everyone and led him to the balcony.

Below them, Arendelle was lit up like hundreds of fireflies. It was a beautiful sight; one she couldn't see from her bedroom window, where she spent most of her time.

"Are you all right?" Hans asked.

Elsa slowly nodded. "I'm just nervous. I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom."

"That's exactly what I said," came a slimy voice behind them.

Elsa and Hans spun around to see Hans's royal adviser, Jafar. Standing beside him was Elsa's father and the king.

"Hans, can you give us a moment?" the king asked.

"Of course." Hans leaned forward to kiss Elsa's cheek and whispered, "Meet me in the courtyard afterwards." He bowed to the king, then gave Elsa a reassuring smile before going back inside.

"Elsa, there's something we need to speak to you about," North said. She could tell from his tone that he was not happy about it. He sounded regretful and sad.

"Like I said, I don't believe you know how to rule a kingdom properly," Jafar said.

Elsa hated Jafar. Thankfully, she hasn't had to endure much interaction with him, but everything about him made her skin crawl; from his condescending voice, to his twisted beard, to the snake staff he always carried. He was appointed to be Hans's adviser a few years ago by Hans's father. It just so happened that Jafar was also a good friend of King Kashekim.

"Yes, I heard you." Elsa fidgeted with the end of her glove, wondering what would happen if she directed her power at him. Would he be trapped inside a large block of ice? Would he be impaled by an icicle? Elsa suppressed a smile at the last thought.

"I had to admit, when Jafar brought his concern to my attention, I agreed with him," King Kashekim said. "So, I've come to a decision." He exchanged a look with her father that she couldn't read. "Elsa, before you can take the throne, you must get married so the kingdom will have a king to look to."

Elsa stared at her father in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't agree with this."

North averted his eyes. "It's what's best for the kingdom."

"But-" She almost asked how she would be able to have a relationship with a man when she can't control he power, but she bit her tongue. This was not something she wanted to discuss in front of Jafar. Instead she asked, "Who do I have to marry?"

Now North looked at his daughter. "The choice is yours; but he must be a prince."

"Might I recommend Prince Hans?" Jafar suggested.

At least this somewhat good news. If she was going to be forced to marry a prince, she could marry Hans. He was her best friend, after all; and she knew he'd be understanding about her power. That is, if he'd even have her. Hans always talked about how he loved being thirteenth in line for his kingdom's throne because he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted and he wasn't under his father's thumb like his oldest brothers.

Elsa straightened up. "I need time to choose."

"Time is not on our side, Elsa," King Kashekim said. "We need your decision tonight."

"Tonight?" she squeaked. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Very well."

She pushed passed the older men, not bothering with formalities. She made her way through the crowded ballroom and out the large wooden doors that led to the main hallway. None of the guests were allowed in the hallway, so it was blissfully quiet as she trudged down to the back doors that led to the courtyard.

Hans was standing near the fountain, eying the many bushes of pink roses that lined the stone path. They had been planted here when Kida was ruling, now they looked as out of place as Elsa felt.

When Hans noticed her standing there, staring at him, he smiled at her. He was so handsome; Elsa never noticed that before. Hans was a year younger than Elsa, but for the most part they grew up together. His father was friends with Elsa's uncle and Hans and his twelve older brothers would come to Arendelle and spend the summers in the castle. Elsa always thought of Hans as a brother, she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. But seeing him now in a new light, as her potential husband, she had to admit there were certainly worse options out there than Hans Westergaard.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Elsa sighed and started fidgeting with her gloves again. "Not great."

Hans bit his lip. "I'm guessing Jafar got to them?"

Elsa arched her eyebrow. "You knew?"

"I knew Jafar was going to try to convince the king you couldn't rule the kingdom without a man. But, I honestly didn't think your father would agree to it."

Elsa pressed her lips together. "Well, he did."

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Hans. It's not your fault. Being born a royal comes with certain obligations."

Hans laughed. "Unless you're thirteenth in line."

Elsa nodded. "Right."

Hans sat down on the ledge of the fountain and motioned for her to join him. She sat next to him, but kept a few inches of space between them.

"So, how long do you have to make your decision?" Hans asked.

"I have to choose a husband by the end of the night."

Hans made a face. "So much for romance and marrying for love."

Elsa nodded. "Unless I don't take the throne."

Hans thought for a moment, but shook his head. "If you don't, the next in line is Anna."

Elsa groaned. "And if Anna takes the throne, she'll have to marry a prince and break off her engagement with Kristoff."

Silence fell over them before Hans finally said, "I'm sorry about all this, Elsa. I tried to talk Jafar out of bringing it up to King Kashekim."

"I appreciate it, but it's not your burden, Hans." Elsa stood up. "I guess should get back inside and find a husband before the ball is over."

Hans got to his feet and positioned himself so he was standing in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and she couldn't help tensing up a little bit. "Elsa, I know you don't need anyone to rule this kingdom with you and that you're capable of doing it on your own. But-"

"Hans, are you proposing to me?" Elsa blurted out before she could stop herself.

Hans let out an awkward laugh and ran his hand through his red hair. "I know it's a little forward. But, it's my adviser's fault you're in this situation. And at least you wouldn't have to marry a stranger. I'm sorry if I was too bold."

Elsa shook her head. "It's all right. To be honest, when they told me, you were the first man that came to mind. You're my best friend and I trust you."

"So, is that a yes?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF  
PRINCESS ELSA ST. NORTH OF ARENDELLE  
AND  
PRINCE HANS WESTERGAARD OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES  
IN THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE**_

* * *

While Hercules and Meg were off on their honeymoon, the rest of The Damned took leave on Tortuga. Granny's was the only permanent address anyone of the crew had, so any letters they received were sent there. Fortunately enough, the invitation to her friend's wedding came to Rapunzel while they were on leave.

Rapunzel and her older brother, Kristoff, grew up next door to Elsa and her sister Anna. Elsa was more reserved and spent most of her time locked in her room, so Rapunzel had a closer relationship with Anna. But, nonetheless, Rapunzel was excited to go to Elsa's wedding.

As soon as Hercules and Meg returned, Rapunzel pleaded with them to go to Arendelle for the wedding. Meg, of course, was against it since Arendelle was Kida's kingdom and she was quite sure they'd have enemies there. But Hercules set a course to Arendelle, anyway.

"After everything this crew has been through, I don't think it's too much trouble to take a member of our crew home to see her family and her friend's wedding," Hercules had said.

Meg had had a long list of ways this was going to be trouble, but Hercules disregarded them and they set sail for Arendelle.

Now, according to Eric, they were only a day away from Arendelle; meaning they'd arrive a day before the wedding.

Rapunzel lied awake in her cot, listening to Dimitri snore in the cot above hers. It was a comforting sound to Rapunzel because it was loud enough to drown out the creaks of the old ship and the howling wind. If she closed her eyes she could pretend she was back home, lying in bed, hearing her brother snoring through the wall that separated their bedrooms.

"Rapunzel," Flynn hissed from his cot across the narrow walkway. She and Flynn had an on again-off again relationship and were currently off.

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "Not long. After the fight with Ursula, when we had that time off, I returned home for parents' funeral."

There was a long silence before Flynn said, "I'm an orphan, too."

Rapunzel rolled onto her side to face him. "I'm sorry. Do you have any other family?"

Flynn let out a low chuckle. "A brother, but we have an… _estranged_ relationship; we barely acknowledge our relation."

"Why is that?" Rapunzel asked. "With him being your only family, I should think you'd want a better relationship with him."

"It's complicated."

Rapunzel slowly shook her head. "Uncomplicate it. When our parents died, it only made my brother and me closer."

"Guaranteed your brother is a better person than mine."

"How bad can he be?"

Another long silence. "You've met him; you know."

Rapunzel propped her head up in her hand, now completely intrigued. "I have?"

Flynn was lying casually on his back with both hands under his head. "Yup."

"Who is it?"

Flynn sighed. "Sinbad."

Rapunzel felt her mouth drop open and she knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. "No…"

Flynn nodded. "It's true. Now you can understand why I don't have a relationship with him like you have with your brother."

Rapunzel rolled back onto her back. For a moment the only sound in the quarters was Dimitri's snoring. "I can't believe the two of you are brothers."

"Well, believe it, blondie," Flynn said. "We joined The Damned together after our parents died for easy money. But, his time under Kida's ruthless command changed him. He went from being this carefree, wild guy to a cutthroat murderer. When he left, he wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't sail under him. In some ways he was worse than Kida. After he left I didn't see him again until that fight when we tried to rescue John. You can imagine my surprise when I found out he and John had been lovers."

"You didn't know?"

"No. They kept their relationship a secret. They weren't as open as John and Jim are now," Flynn explained. "For Sinbad his reputation means more to him than anything; he wouldn't risk losing respect over a relationship."

Rapunzel thought for a moment of some redeeming quality about Sinbad; determined to convince Flynn it was important to be close with family. "Maybe Sinbad isn't as bad as he was before," she finally said. "He let John go, after all. And he helped us in that battle. Maybe he's starting to become the old Sinbad again. He changed once, he can change again."

"Do you always believe the best in everyone?"

"I try to."

Flynn shook his head with a quiet laugh. "You're just like our captain."

"That's not a bad thing, Flynn."

"No. Not always. But, it can be your downfall. There are more people in the world like Kida and Gaston than there are like you and Hercules."

"I'd rather die young because I'm too kind or compassionate than to live 'till I'm a hundred because I was a cutthroat."

Flynn looked over at her. His brown eyes stared through her for a long time. Finally he asked in a low voice, "Why did I let you go?"

"You don't like to be tied down," Rapunzel told him, ignoring the small pain the words inflicted in her.

Flynn nodded and turned his face away from her. He didn't say anything for a long time. Dimitri's snores had quieted a bit and Rapunzel could now hear the ship creaking as it gently swayed on the waves.

"If the world was different, I would be, too," Flynn whispered. "But as long as we live the lives that we do, I can't afford to have ties to anyone. You've seen what happens when another person is your weakness; other people will exploit it and you'll both get hurt."

"But you could also be each other's strengths. I mean, look everything John and Jim have been through-"

"That they wouldn't have gone through if they weren't together," Flynn interrupted.

Rapunzel frowned. "You have a twisted way of viewing things."

"I'm smart, Rapunzel!" Flynn hissed. "It's one thing to use someone for company; it's another to get close enough to them that they can be used as a weapon against you."

* * *

_A/N: To make sure I don't let too much time pass between updates, when I get 3 reviews for a chapter, I will post the next one. In the meantime, please check out my new JimxJohn centric story, "A Moment to be Real".  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A prisoner on his own ship. Gaston had been so close to getting away. Kida was gone; he could have gone back to living his own life. Of course being king had been appealing which is why he agreed to the arrangement in the first place. But, the last few years had given him nothing.

Well. Not nothing. He did meet Meg. She was something else: so full of passion and fire. She wasn't delicate like the women he was used to being around in his life before Kida. Nor was she cruel like Kida.

Gaston leaned back against the cell wall. He imagined the hunting lodge he had in the woods just beyond his mother's kingdom. Greed caused him to leave, but now he wished he was back there. True, if he had never left, he never would have met Meg; but would that be so bad? She was married now and despised him. Nothing from the last few years was worth his arrangement with Kida.

"Well, well, well… How the mighty have fallen."

Gaston's eyes snapped open in alert at the sudden female voice. He got to his feet and walked over to the cell door, but he couldn't see anything but shadows. "Who's there?"

"You don't recognize me?" A tall, blonde woman stepped out of the shadows. "I'm not surprised; I was only the cook."

"I recognize you," Gaston said. "How did you get on the ship, Helga?"

"You thought I was dead?" Helga guessed.

"The rest of the crew is."

"I almost was. I saw that mermaid with the trident and I jumped ship just before she attacked the ship. I drifted on a piece of debris for two days before a fishing boat found me. I was taken back to Tortuga. While I was there I overheard that not only were you alive and a prisoner on The Damned, but The Damned was heading to Arendelle. So, I snuck aboard."

Gaston leaned forward against the cell door. "What business do you have in Arendelle?"

Helga gave him a sly smile. "I may have just been a lowly cook, but I was still in attendance when you and Kida got married on deck, making you the future king of Arendelle."

Gaston shook his head. "When Kida died, so did my obligations to her and her kingdom."

Helga gripped the cell bars and moved in closer to him. "You have a right to that throne, Gaston. And I'm here to make sure you take it."

Gaston eyed her suspiciously. "What do you care?"

Helga smiled. "I want you to make me your queen."

Gaston laughed out loud and walked away from the cell door. "You've lost your mind. I don't know you and I sure as hell don't want to marry you. And, more importantly, I don't want to be king."

Helga tapped her gloved fingers against her chin. "Ya know, Gaston, I heard Davy Jones is looking for you. He wants revenge for you and the princess taking his heart. All I'd have to do is leave you for dead in the sea and he'd find you."

Gaston turned and looked back at her. "Unless I kill you first."

"You won't. Deep down, Gaston, you want the power and control that comes with being king. That's why you got engaged to Kida in the first place." Helga held up the key ring to the cell doors. "We have a kingdom to win back."

Helga unlocked the door and Gaston quickly stepped out. As they made their way to the brig stairs, Gaston saw Shang lying unconscious on the floor. He stopped abruptly and glared at Helga.

Helga held up her hands. "I didn't kill him. I stopped when he passed out."

It was then that Gaston noticed a thin roped tied around her belt loops. "Let's try not to attract any attention to ourselves, okay? From now on, I'm calling the shots. If you want me to be able to convince the king I should take over, I'm gonna have to prove myself to him; so I can't afford to have you fucking things up. Do as I say or I _will _kill you."

Helga crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Gaston crept up the stairs and when he was sure no one was around, he signaled Helga to follow him. But instead of going up to the main deck, he guided her down the narrow corridor that led to the storage rooms.

"Where are we going?" Helga hissed.

"Kida and I ran this ship before the mutiny that ultimately led to Hercules becoming captain. I not only paid for this ship, but I also helped build it. I know it better than anyone." They snuck inside the armory. Helga eyed the array of swords and other bladed weapons that she didn't recognize. Gaston urged her on. "I wanted to make sure there would be an alternate way to get off this ship if we were ever under attack or anything." He ran his strong hands over the wall until he came to the far corner. He pushed hard on the wall and it sprung open. Helga carefully stepped forward as Gaston went through the opening. Once she followed him inside, he closed the secret door behind them and they were in complete darkness. "I didn't want this nook to be discovered," Gaston continued. He rustled around in the dark until he found the lantern he had stashed. He lit it and held it up to reveal a porthole. He unlatched it and opened it, but it only led to a wall. "So, I had to make sure the exit couldn't be seen from outside, either." He slid open a lock on the wall, then pulled it open. They were now just above sea level.

Gaston helped Helga up and she jumped out the window and into the water. Gaston lowered himself in after her and closed the porthole and hidden door before the two of them swam towards the shore.

"That was pretty impressive," Helga told him once they were safe on land.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think I am. I know how to survive."

Gaston and Helga managed to get through the crowded marketplace of the kingdom without anyone really noticing them. Gaston led Helga to the gates where several guards were on post to make sure no one was infiltrating the wedding. When they saw Gaston, a look of shock crossed their faces.

"Prince Gaston," one muttered before bowing. The others followed suit. "Highness, we all thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not and I demand to see King Kashekim at once."

"Of course." The guard straightened up and led Gaston and Helga inside the gates.

"I want you to stay out here," Gaston whispered to Helga. "Piracy is illegal in this kingdom and punishable by death- no questions asked. If this is going to work, the king can't know I'm associated with pirates until after I'm formally announced as the new king. I'll meet you right back here as soon as I'm done."

Helga nodded and walked away from Gaston. Gaston kept his head down as they walked through the castle, hoping not to drawn any more attention to himself. This would go a lot faster if he wasn't constantly being stopped by curious servants and villagers wanting to know where he's been.

They made it up to the king's room without any delays and Gaston was relieved. He excused the guard. He waited until the guard was gone before knocking on the door. A young servant answered the door and looked just as shocked as the guards had.

"Your highness," he choked out.

"I wish to address the king."

The servant stepped away from the door and kept his head bowed as Gaston pushed his way through. The king sat up in head bed and blinked a few times as if he wasn't sure Gaston was actually standing in front of him. Gaston gave him a brief bow, but cut right to the chase.

"Your Majesty, I have come to take my place as king of Arendelle."

King Kashekim eyed him warily. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Gaston. You never married my daughter."

Gaston hesitated. It would be so easy for him to lie to the king and tell him that was true and tell him Helga was a pirate and waiting outside. She would be hung and he would be free. Still, he had to admit, he did like the power he had over the people in the kingdom; everyone bowing to him, going out their way for him and treating him with respect. It was a far cry to the way things had been while sailing under Kida.

"Kida and I were married while out on sea, Majesty."

Kashekim rose a thick white eyebrow. "Was it notarized?"

Gaston internally groaned. Of course it hadn't been notarized; they had been married by a pirate captain. "No, it wasn't."

Kashekim nodded. "Then it never happened, my boy. Without notarized proof of the marriage, you have no right to the throne." He settled back into his bed. "Unfortunately now the only way you can become king is to marry Elsa. But she's already set to marry Prince Hans tonight. Besides, she's already been named next in line."

Gaston wasn't sure if he was more relieved at getting a chance to be lifted of his obligation; or more angry that once again he was being told what he could and could not do. "I understand."

"But, I am glad to see you, Gaston. I thought you died along with my daughter. It's good to know you're alive."

Gaston bowed to the king and headed out of the room. As he made his way back out to meet Helga he debated what to tell her. Should he just tell her it wasn't going to happen and she should find some other sap of king to marry? Or should he attempt to take the throne anyway?

"What's going on?" Helga asked as soon as he found her.

Gaston looked around at the crowds of people pouring through the gates for the wedding, despite it still being a few hours away. He turned back to Helga. "We have a wedding to crash."

* * *

**3 reviews and you get the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Of course, I've got my excuses, but they don't matter. I'm gonna try to get back to updating more frequently._

* * *

Elsa's heart was pounding so hard, she had to wonder how it didn't just rip through her tight corset. It was just moments before her wedding, but part of her felt like she was heading to the gallows. If it weren't for her gloves, it would be snowing in the room right now.

Anna had helped her get ready, but she eventually left to join Kristoff and the other guests in the ballroom. Her sister was unbelievably happy about Elsa becoming queen and the family moving to the castle. But, Elsa couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't know exactly what it was, but there was a dangerous feeling in the air that caused fear and doubt to creep into the future queen's mind.

Elsa drew the thick curtains closed before snuffing out the lantern that hung on the wall. Once in complete darkness, she looked around the room.

"Are you there?" she whispered.

No response. She hadn't really expected him to answer. Ever since Elsa was a little girl, she has always had a guardian looking over her. She's never seen him and she doesn't know his name, but he watches over and at times when she's scared, he talks to her. Of course, that was always at her house and she wasn't sure he knew to look for her at the castle. Still, even though he wasn't there, she felt saying her fears out loud might calm her a little, anyway.

"I'm getting married soon," Elsa continued quietly. "Hans is going to be my husband." She let out a small laugh. "I never thought I'd ever say that. I'm confident he'll be a good king, though." She wrung her hands together. "But, I doubt myself; I'm afraid of what's going to happen."

"Never doubt yourself, Elsa. You are more powerful than your fear."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the familiar voice. "You found me."

"You were never lost. I'm always watching over you."

Elsa looked down at her gloved hand. "You say I'm more powerful than my fear, but I feel beaten down by my power."

"Is it your power that you're afraid of, Elsa?"

Elsa slowly shook her head. "I'm afraid of losing control and hurting someone I care about. Of hurting Hans." She balled her hand into a fist. "I'm marrying Hans and tonight he and I will have to consummate the marriage. I-I've never touched another person and I can't wear these gloves forever." She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "So much can go wrong tonight."

He didn't say anything. Elsa pressed her lips together and a cold came over her that felt like a draft blowing through her body; it was the commonplace feeling of fear. It was the draft that came from being alone.

A loud knock on the door startled Elsa. She quickly got to her feet and relit the lantern. "Come in!" she called.

The door slowly opened and her father stepped inside. He looked over her in her wedding gown and tears brimmed his eyes. "My Elsa," he breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, daddy."

North walked over to her and took her hands. "Elsa, I come bearing…" He paused. "News."

"News of what? Is it Hans? Is he backing out? I knew I shouldn't have pressured him into this."

"Relax, daughter. Hans has not changed his mind about marrying you." North took a deep breath. "But the wedding has been postponed on the account of the king's death."

"You mean…" A mixture of relief and sadness paradoxed her emotions. "Oh, father, I'm so sorry."

"As am I. But, he was very ill and we knew this day was coming." North stepped back, towards the door. "I'll leave you to change. I believe Hans is looking for you."

Once her father was gone, Elsa exhaled as if she had been holding her breath for the last couple weeks. She quickly removed her wedding gown and put on something less restricting. She took the secret passage corridors to get through the castle to avoid the parting wedding guests. She eventually made it to Hans' room. She knocked on the door and it didn't take long for him to answer.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," he said, motioning for her to come into his room.

"For what?" She eyed the bed, wondering if that's where she would have been sleeping that night had the wedding not been cancelled.

"Your uncle."

"We weren't close." Elsa looked back at him. "It does add pressure to us, though. You'll be named king immediately after our wedding. And you'll need an heir…"

"Don't worry about that, Elsa. It's going to be a long time before I'm going to need someone to replace me. We'll wait until you're ready."

"But-"

Hans held up his hand to interrupt her. "Listen, Elsa, I know you're being forced into marriage. But, I'm not going to force you to be with me in any way that you're not comfortable with. You'll always my best friend first and foremost; not the queen."

Elsa smiled at him. "Thank you, Hans."

Hans grabbed her hand. "Come with me; I want to show you something."

He led her across the room and pushed on one of the stones in the wall. Suddenly, the wall slid open.

Elsa arched an eyebrow at Hans. "The castle is full of secret passages, Hans."

"The secret passage isn't what I wanted to show you." Hans picked up a lantern and walked through. Elsa gathered her skirt in her hands and followed after him.

They followed the twisting corridors for a long time before pausing at a dead end. Hans knelt down on the floor. "Check this out." He knocked on the stone floor, and a hollow, wooden sound echoed around them. "This section of the floor is made of wood and painted to look like stone."

"It looks like the rest of the floor."

Hans nodded. "Stand back." He stood up, then pushed on the floor with his foot. The floor sprung open to reveal a staircase. Hans went down the stairs and Elsa went after him.

Unlike the other hidden corridors in the castle, this one didn't have a stone floor and stone walls; it was completely made of dirt like someone dug it up by hand.

"Are we under the castle?" Elsa asked.

"I think so."

A rat scurried across Elsa's foot and she jumped, letting out a small scream. Hans wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They continued down the long walkway, until Hans stopped in front of a golden mirror hanging from the dirt wall.

"How strange," Elsa muttered, reaching out to touch it.

"There's more." Hans handed her the lantern, then pulled back the mirror as if it were a door.

Behind the mirror was a small room filled with weapons. In the center of the room was a small box sitting on a podium.

"How did you find this place?" Elsa asked.

"By accident. I got lost going through all of those twisting corridors and accidentally stepped on the false floor. I thought it would lead back to a main hallway or something, but instead it just led me here."

Elsa walked around, looking at all the different swords and knives on display. "Who built this place and what is it for? The castle has a large armory; what need would there be for a hidden one underground?"

"In case of a surprise attack, I guess. This would be a good place to hide and still be able to defend oneself."

Elsa picked up the box from the podium. The box was heavier than it looked. It was painted red with a gold heart on it. A golden sword was stuck through the heart. "What's in here?"

"I don't know; it's locked."

Elsa ran her finger over the keyhole. She then reached into her hair and pulled out the comb holding her hair up. Hans eyed her suspiciously as she used the long pointed teeth of the comb to pick the lock.

"That doesn't seem like something a princess should know how to do," Hans joked.

"A friend of my sister's, Rapunzel, taught us how to do this a year or so ago when she came to visit. Of course, she taught us it as a self-defense mechanism in case we're ever locked up somewhere or shackled." The lock clicked and Elsa smiled triumphantly. She started to open it, but Hans stopped her.

"What if it's a trap or another weapon?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Hans carefully took the box from her. "What if you open it and a knife or something shoots out of it?" He turned the box so it was facing away from them, then slowly opened it. Nothing happened.

"I guess it's not a weapon," Elsa said.

Hans turned the box around and looked inside. His face immediately went pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hans, what is it?"

Hans closed the box. "It's a human heart."


	5. Chapter 5

Jim stuck his finger under his collar, trying to loosen it. He'd never had to get dressed up before; even Hercules and Meg's wedding had been more casual. But, a royal wedding was different. Though, why the crew of The Damned was going to the wedding, Jim didn't know. When they arrived in town yesterday Rapunzel was granted an immediate audience with Princess Elsa. They talked all afternoon, catching up and Rapunzel managed to convince the princess to extend the invitation to the whole crew. Of course there were stipulations: they were not allowed to engage in any illegal activity while in the kingdom and they had to dress appropriately for the wedding.

Jim stood stiffly in the middle of their room of the inn, trying not wrinkle himself. While, John, on the other hand, couldn't be more comfortable in his dress clothes. Jim wanted to rip them off him. Of course John looked handsome, but it didn't look right on him. He walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around the blonde's hard body.

"You know," Jim mumbled, kissing John's neck. "We don't _have_ to go to the wedding."

John gave him a crooked smile through the mirror hanging on the wall in front of them. "No? What else would we do?"

The cabin boy slowly unbuttoned the first mate's shirt. "We could just stay here." He kissed John's shoulder as he slipped off his shirt. He then slid his down the front of John's pants.

John turned around and pulled Jim's head to his so their lips pressed against each other's. "I like where this is going."

Jim untied John's pants, letting his hand trail down inside them. John moaned into Jim's mouth. "Oh, God."

"I want you now," Jim demanded, pulling John towards the bed. He lied down on his back and watched John remove his own pants before undressing Jim. There was a great sense of relief to be out of those stiff clothes.

John straddled Jim, then roughly grabbed Jim's head and pulled him into another kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around his pirate and thrusted himself inside him. They both let out simultaneous moans.

"I want you every night for the rest of my life, John Smith."

"I'm yours."

A loud banging on the door caused Jim to groan in frustration. "Not now!"

He was met with another knock. Jim detangled himself from John and pulled his pants on before swinging open the door. When he saw Meg on the other side, he grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom. In one motion, he pinned her against the wall, grabbed his knife off the table beside the door and held it against her wrist.

"If you interrupt me and John one more time, I'm going to cut your hands off so you can no longer knock on our door."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Relax, kid. I was just letting you know the king died so the wedding has been postponed." She pushed Jim away from her. "Honestly, do you two ever do anything outside of the bedroom?"

Jim arched an eyebrow at her. "How can I possibly think of leaving the bedroom with John walking around looking like _that_?" He motioned to where John was sitting on the bed with the sheet tied around his waist.

Meg eyed John. "I get it. I mean, he's no Sinbad…"

Jim instantly threw his knife at Meg and it stuck in the wall next to her head.

Meg glanced at the knife. "Too soon?"

John eased Jim onto the bed, then walked over to Meg and pulled the knife out of the wall. "Too soon," he agreed. He discarded the knife back on the table. "Is there anything else you needed, Meg? 'Cause you're definitely interrupting…"

"Actually, yeah; one more thing," Meg replied. "John, I need you to help me convince Hercules that we need to leave this kingdom. Now."

"Why?"

"We killed Kida and we have Gaston prisoner on our ship. It's not safe for us here."

"You're the one who's holding Gaston prisoner on this ship," Jim pointed out.

"If you remember correctly, after we all decided it was best not to let him go, _I _wanted to kill him," Meg stated. "But everyone else was against that idea."

John massaged his temple. "Look, Meg, I think you're just overacting. Like usual."

Meg gaped at him for a moment, before regaining her composure. "I'm not. You'll see; something bad is going to happen while we're here."

John guided Meg towards the door by her elbow. "Nothing is going to happen. We're here for a wedding, not a war."

Meg removed her arm from John's grip and spun to face him. "In case you haven't noticed, Smith; we have terrible luck. We can't catch a break. And now we're in the home of our greatest enemy and everyone is just so nonchalant about it."

"That's because our enemy is dead and no one knows we had anything to do with her death."

"Gaston does."

"And he doesn't care; he said so himself."

Meg rolled her eyes. "And you believe him?"

John pushed Meg towards the door. "Meg, please! My boyfriend is half naked on the bed and that's all I can think about right now. Can we talk about this tonight?"

Meg groaned. "Fine."

"From now on, no more knocking on our door unless it's dire." John shut and locked the door behind her before she could say anything else. Within seconds, he removed the sheet and was back on the bed with Jim.

Jim already had his pants off. He wrapped his arms tightly around John as he flipped him onto his back. John looked up at him, but his blue eyes were full of concern.

"You don't think she's right, do you?" John asked. "About us being in danger while we're here?"

"Shut up, John Smith." Jim pressed his mouth against John's. John kissed him back, but then turned his head away.

"I'm sorry, Jim. But, what if she _is_ right? I almost lost you once, I can't risk it again."

Jim sighed and rolled off of John. "Meg always overreacts and assumes the worst. We're not going to be here long enough for anything to happen. We're going to be fine."

John rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at Jim and Jim gave him a reassuring smile. John couldn't stand the thought of something happening to the boy he loved, but maybe Jim was right. Yes, The Damned had their run of bad luck lately; but maybe things were different now that Kida was gone.

"I guess you're right, Jim."

"Of course I am." Jim pulled John close to him. "Now shut up and kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

Mentally, Meg was calling John every curse word she could think of. "Damn horny pirates," she muttered as she made her way back to hers and Hercules' room. "Doesn't anyone take anything seriously?"

She jammed the key into the lock and swung open the door to the room. Hercules was in the process of removing his wedding clothes and gave Meg a mischievous smile when she walked in.

Meg held up her hand to block her view of her husband's naked body. "Not now, Hercules. We need to talk."

Hercules finished getting dressed. He then picked up the small bottle of rum off the table, knowing he was going to need it to get through the conversation he knew was coming. "Are we going to have the same talk we've been having since we set sail for Arendelle?"

"Of course we are!" Meg snapped. "We're gonna continue to have it until you listen to me."

"Meg, I've been listening to you. I heard everything you've had to say and I understand where you're coming from. I do." Hercules took a drink of rum. "That being said; I don't think you're right."

"Wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry?"

"Yes. And if I thought there was even the remote possibility this crew was in danger, I would leave."

"Then let's go!" Meg urged.

Hercules put his hand on Meg's shoulder. "There is no threat here. The only people who even know who we are are Gaston and Elsa and neither of them are going rat us out. We'll stay long enough for the wedding and then leave when it's over. It's only a few days, love."

Meg looked into his caring blue eyes and she wanted to believe him. She just couldn't. "I have a bad feeling about this, Hercules. I don't trust Gaston and a lot can happen in a few days."

Hercules slowly shook his head. "No offense, Meg; but you have rotten judgment."

Meg stepped away from him. "Please try to _actually_ understand where I'm coming from. This crew is all I have; my husband and my sister and my friends. And I can't just stand around and keep my mouth shut when I _know _something bad is going to happen."

Hercules contemplated his response while he took a long drink of rum. Finally, he said, "What's your plan, then?"

Meg grabbed her knife from under her pillow. "I'm going to kill Gaston."

Hercules sighed. "No, you're not."

"Why the hell not? He knows we killed Kida. He says he doesn't want revenge, but how do we know for sure that he's telling the truth?" Meg demanded. "He was Kida's fiancée and maybe he wasn't as ruthless as she was, but he was still a monster. Esmeralda and Aurora were whipped because of him. He raped every girl in _your_ crew; including me!"

Hercules was quiet for a moment. "I know," he whispered. "But, killing him won't change anything."

"It'll change everything!" Meg knew she was yelling now, but she didn't care. "This whole crew is in danger because of what Gaston knows and what he could do with that information. If we kill him, we eliminate the threat."

"Meg, you're not Kida; you don't have to resort to killing to solve any problem you may think you have. Gaston is locked up; none of us are in any danger."

"You're wrong!" Meg snapped. "I'm your wife; would you please just trust me!"

Meg started towards the door, but Hercules blocked her path. "This isn't you, Meg."

Without thinking, Meg snatched the bottle out of Hercules' hand and smashed it over his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Meg tossed the broken bottle to the side. "This has to be done."

Meg stepped around him and hurried out of the inn. She wasn't too far from the docks, but the streets were crowded with villagers. She pushed her way through the throngs of people, doing her best to conceal her knife as to not draw any attention to herself.

Hercules was strong and she knew the hit on the head wouldn't keep him unconscious long. She had a very small window of opportunity to get to the ship and get rid of Gaston. Once she finally reached the ship, she knew she was in the clear. After hers and Hercules' wedding, the entire crew discussed what to do with Gaston. It was agreed that he shouldn't be allowed to go free. But, most of the crew took their captain's side and decided not to kill him. Fortunately for Meg, Shang- the guard who was currently watching over Gaston- had been on Meg's side and thought it would be best for everyone if they killed Gaston. So, Meg knew she would receive no opposition from Shang when she carried out her plan.

"Meg, stop!"

Meg swore under her breath when she heard Hercules running up the dock towards the ship. He reached her within just a few seconds, but she was already heading down the stairs to the brig. Hercules grabbed her arm. She turned to look up at him. There was a small cut on his head and blood was dripping down the side of his face. She felt bad for hitting him, but she didn't regret it.

Meg yanked her arm free. "I have to do this."

She hurried down the rest of the stairs, but tripped on something lying on the ground. She fell hard on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Are you all right?" Hercules called from the stairs.

Meg didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to Shang's body on the floor. "No," she whispered. "We're too late." She sprung to her feet and ran to Gaston's cell, but it was empty. She let out an angry growl and slammed her hand against the bars. She then turned on Hercules, who was checking Shang for a pulse. "I told you!" she cried. "He's gone!"

"Shang is still alive, if you care," Hercules stated, standing up.

Meg shoved him as hard as she could. He stumbled slightly. "Are you listening _now_, captain? Gaston is loose somewhere in the kingdom and who knows what he's planning!"

Hercules grabbed Meg's wrists and pinned her against the wall to restrain her. "Everything is going to be fine. Gaston is just one man."

Meg glared at her husband. "He's not just a man; he's a prince. And this was going to be his kingdom; he most likely has their loyalty, Hercules. One command and he could have every guard in the kingdom after us. We have two counts against us: killing the princess and being pirates. Both are punishable by death. If we don't leave now, we could all be at the gallows by this time tomorrow."


End file.
